the switch
by believer 15
Summary: I get sick of the ignoring the divas of today. In this alternation universe, the divas are the stars of the show and some of the superstars are a little jealous and try to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

The switch

In the alteration universe, where the divas of the WWE were the ones who get most of the spotlight… and the superstars get a little less. This turns into a battle of the sexes.

All of the guys are in the lockeroom, CM punk doing push-ups in the corner of the lockeroom.

John cena walks over there and asks "what are you doing"

"Getting ready for our match tonight." CM punk responds back.

"Why bother, all of the male matches are like 1-2 minutes long anyway" John snapped back.

"Well, at least we have segments."

"Not really bro, even when we do have segments, there only about 30 seconds in there, then they cut to the divas." Zach Ryder joined in on the debate.

"The divas" the three of them said in disgust.

They and every other superstar had something to say about the divas.

"People think they're so great just because they're couple of women that can wrestle." Dolph Ziggler let out.

"What makes them so special anyway?" Randy Orton commented.

"Because we're as skilled as we are beautiful." The divas said as they walked in.

There they were Beth phoenix, Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly, Natalya, and Alicia fox. Number zero to the superstars, but number one in the fans hearts.

"What do you all want?" Randy Orton demanded an answer

"We came over here to say to Vince McMahon said that you guys need to pack up your stuff and get out because this is our new lockeroom now." Beth said in response.

"Then where are we supposed to change at."

"Don't know, don't really care."

"Hey I know where they can get changed at." Kelly Kelly suggested.

Minutes later, the boys found themselves sitting in their new lockeroom/ janitor's closet.

"This sucks, you guys." CM punk said. "Why do we have to take this from them, they're just a couple of girls."

"Because this beats not even being able to be on the show." John cena said with pity in his voice.

"Well, I'm sick of this, I think we should do something about this once and for all." CM said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yeah, well, what's your plan then, punk? Randy said in a skeptical way.

Punk moved in to explain the plan. And the more he talked, the more the superstars liked.


	2. Chapter 2

The real show stoppers

It's Monday night and you know what that means… Monday night raw!

"We are live on Monday night raw with Trish stratus, with my fellow commentator, Lita." Trish said headlining the show.

"We have a great show for you tonight ladies and gentlemen, the divas champion, Beth phoenix, will be in a match with Melina for the divas championship." Lita added

After they said that, the show went on like it usually would, the guys had there one match of the night and after that they headed back stage to put their plan in full effect.

"So, are we all ready?" asked cm punk.

All the superstars shook their heads in agreement.

"We're back on raw, and it's the match you have been waiting for, the divas championship match" Lita said as they came back from commercial.

"In this corner, from buffalo, New York, she is the divas champion, Beth Phoenix." "In the other corner, from Jacksonville, Florida, the challenger, Kelly Kelly."

The match was going on as it usually does, when all the sudden, the lights went dark. Nobody knew what was going on. Then, as the lights came back on, all the male wrestlers were in front of the two competitors with microphones in their hands.

"I'm sorry ladies, but this little match you two got, is cancelled." Cm punk said to them both.

The people in the stands and at home kept booing the straight edge superstar, while Kelly and Beth kept looking at each other in total disbelief.

"We are tired of being overshadowed by you two and the rest of the divas, who, in my opinion, are a little overrated to begin with." Cm punk kept ripping into the divas.

"And now, we are going to take what is rightfully ours, the show, the matches, the love from the wwe universe, it will all be ours."

As he said that, the show when off the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Battle of the sexes

After the incident on Monday night raw with the superstars and divas, they were all called up to the office of Vince McMahon, chairman of the WWE. They were in the waiting room outside of his office and the tension between the two groups was building up already. People took glances and stares at each other until…

"Mr. McMahon will see you now." His assistant said ushering them inside.

Inside, Vince was sitting in his leather chair with an angry look on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you people, I give you an inch and you want to take a mile." Vince screamed with a vein popping out of his throat.

"To be fair Vince, you really didn't give us anything but maybe a couple of seconds of airtime for a whole week." John cena argued back.

"Hey, you better be lucky I even give you that, all you are is a bunch of untalented hacks to begin with, it's a wonder why I pay you to begin with." Vince barked back.

As Vince kept yelling, the divas kept having little smirks on each of their faces. Then that's when a light bulb moment happened.

"Hey, how about this. We can have a match, a battle for the sexes. Let the fans see who really runs the show." Cm punk piped up to say. 

"First of all, I run the show, but you have a point, maybe we should have that match. It will be CM Punk, john cena and Zach Ryder vs. Beth phoenix, Kelly Kelly and Natalya. Whichever team loses, has to leave the company, superstars or divas.

Everyone looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

"Deal" CM Punk said for the guys.

"Deal" Beth phoenix said for the girls

"Great, we have a match then, now, get the hell out of my office." Vince said while he was pushing them out of the office.

As the superstars and divas went into their separate cars, CM Punk met up with Beth.

"Good luck" cm punk says with sincerely

"Thanks you're going to need it" Beth said in a cocky tone.


	4. Chapter 4

Can't we just get along?

All the male superstars were going to the gym to train for next week's match against the divas, and a lot of them begin to doubt themselves.

"We're dead, we might as well ask for our firing papers right now." Zach Ryder wined.

"But, the worst part of this is that we're going to get beat by a bunch of girls." John cena added.

"Hey, don't talk like that, we can win this, I know we can." Cm punk said confident.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to wrestle women without looking like a bunch of jerks." John cena complained

"Yeah, there probably going to use that for their advance." Zach said, agreeing with cena.

Elsewhere, the divas were training for the match for next week as well, and Beth was in the leader position, as always, barking order to Natalya and Kelly Kelly.

"Come on, ladies. Let's get it together. You don't want the guys to beat us, do you?"

As she said that, her phone was ringing.

"Take five, everybody." She said as she was getting the phone.

"Hello" she said.

"Beth, this is CM Punk, please don't hang up."

"Ugh, what do you want, punk." She sounded annoyed.

"I was wondering if you want to get together, just as captains, to talk about our strategies for next week."

"And why should I do that, how do I know that you aren't going to try something to destroy our chances of winning." Beth argued.

"Please, I promise I won't, straight edges honor."

"Fine, whatever." Beth gave up with the arguing.

"Great, see you tonight." Ending the conversation.

A couple of hours later, cm punk was sitting there at his table, waiting for the glamazon. As he was giving up hope of her showing up, she walked in just in time, wearing a glittering dress and some heels. Punk thought that she looked way different out of her ring gear, even beautiful. He walked up to her and escorted her to the table.

"I'm glad you decided to show up.'' Cm punk said.

Beth stared in silence.

"I wasn't even sure if you were actually coming or not.'' Punk trying to move the conversation along.

"I came here to see what your strategy was." Beth answered.

"Well. I was hoping that, maybe, you guys didn't use the whole "you can't beat a woman up because you're a man" thing on us.

"Ha, you actually think that you we are going to use a dirty trick like that to help us win, maybe you little boys would make up a excuse like that to not to fight us, but we aren't afraid of any of you, so bring it." Beth said with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Beth, why are you acting like this, I'm not trying to hurt you or insult you, I just want to know when it comes time to wrestle, we have a fair fight. No tricks, nothing."

"Ok, I give you my word that we won't do any tricks as long as you guys won't do anything either." She said, expanding her hand toward punk.

"Deal" cm punk.

As they were shaking hands, they glared into each other eyes and started to move in closer toward each other until their lips touched each other's. It was a good couple of minutes before they realize what just happened.

"Uh… I have to go." Beth said as she speeded out of the restaurant.

Cm punk just standing there in disbelief.


End file.
